King's Landing
King's Landing is the capital of The Seven Kingdoms, located in The Crownlands on the east coast of Westeros. It is situated along The Kingsroad at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush and overlooks Blackwater Bay. King's Landing is the site of The Iron Throne and The Red Keep, which is the seat of the King, Rhaegar I from House Targaryen of King's Landing. The main city is surrounded by a wall, manned by The City Watch of King's Landing, also known as the gold cloaks. King's Landing is the most populous city in Westeros, but unsightly and dirty compared to other cities. Poorer smallfolk build shanty settlements outside the city. The stench of the city's waste can be smelled far beyond its walls. King's Landing, the principal harbour of The Seven Kingdoms, is rivalled only by Oldtown, which is larger in area but less populous. Nearby towns include Rosby and Duskendale to the northeast and Tumbleton to the southwest, while The Kingswood is found south of the capital across The Blackwater. Driftmark and Dragonstone in the Gullet protect the bay from The Narrow Sea. Locations: * The Red Keep -''' the royal castle located on top of Aegon's High Hill. Within the castle are Maegor's Holdfast and the Tower of the Hand. * 'The Great Sept of Baelor -' where the Most Devout convene with the High Septon. It is the holiest sept of the Seven. It is located on Visenya's Hill. * 'The Dragonpit -' a huge dome, now collapsed, that used to hold the Targaryen dragons. Its bronze doors have not been opened for more than a century. It is found on the Hill of Rhaenys. The Street of Sisters runs between it and the Great Sept of Baelor. * 'The Guildhall of the Alchemists -' beneath the Hill of Rhaenys, stretching right to the foot of Visenya's Hill, along the Street of Sisters. Beneath it is where the Alchemists create and store the wildfire. * 'Flea Bottom -' slum area of King's Landing, a downtrodden area of town. It has pot-shops along the alleys where one can get a bowl of brown. It has a stench of pigsties and stables, tanner's sheds mixed in the smell of wineskins and whorehouses. * '''Littlefinger's brothel - is a high-end establishment whose prostitutes cater to richest classes in the city, located on the Street of Silk and owned by Petyr Baelish. Streets, squares and other: * The Kingsroad - The Kingsroad actually runs through the city, entering on the southern side at the Mud Gate, and exiting on the northern side. South of the city The Kingsroad continues on to Storm's End, while to the north it extends to Winterfell and even all the way to Castle Black at The Wall. * The Goldroad - '''The Goldroad leads from The Westerlands to King's Landing, but does not extend within it. * '''The Roseroad - The Roseroad leads from The Reach in the southwest to King's Landing - though the road doesn't actually go all the way to the gates of King's Landing itself, but joins with The Kingsroad a short distance away from the city on the southern side of the Blackwater river. * The Street of the Sisters - connects the Great Sept of Baelor to the Dragonpit. One can find the Guildhall of the Alchemists upon it. It runs straight as an arrow between the hills of Rhaenys and Visenya, from which it gets its name. * The Street of Steel - is where most smiths have their forges. It begins on the west of Fishmonger's Square inside the River Gate and climbs up Visenya's Hill. The higher up one goes, the more expensive the shops. At its top is the shop of Tobho Mott. * The Street of Flour - contains numerous bakeries. Below the street lies a maze of twisting alleys and cross streets. * The Street of Silk - is a street to the northwest of the Dragonpit lined with brothels of varying expense. * Eel Alley -''' is located on Visenya's Hill. An inn may be found here. * '''Pigrun Alley - is enclosed by tall timber-and-stone buildings whose upper stories lean out so far over the streets that they nearly touch those of the buildings across from them. * Shadowblack Lane -''' a twisty lane that begins at the northern gate of The Red Keep and winds its way down to the foot of Aegon's High Hill. * '''Reeking Lane - is a street full of apprentices. * Muddy Way - a street that begins at Fishmonger's Square. * River Row - is a street along the southern wall, east of Fishmonger's Square, home to sea captains, fishmongers and others with interest in the harbour. * Cobbler's Square - is an area of King's Landing southeast of the Gate of the Gods and north of Visenya's Hill. To the west of it is west barracks of The City Watch of King's Landing. Presumably it is an area of craft. * Fishmonger's Square - is a market square inside the Mud Gate. City gates: Seven is a sacred number for the Faith, thus the reason King Aegon I Targaryen had seven huge gates built as the entrances into the capital of King's Landing. Each is protected by portcullis, heavy doors, and armed guard. * Dragon Gate -''' leads north to The Kingsroad. * '''Iron Gate - leads to the Rosby road. * Old Gate. * Gate of the Gods. * River Gate, known as the Mud Gate by the population of the city, leads south to The Kingsroad and The Roseroad. * Lion Gate, leads west to The Goldroad. * King's Gate, outside of which are tourney grounds. Category:Location Category:House Targaryen Location Category:Crownlands Location Category:City Category:House Targaryen City Category:Crownlands City Category:Regional Capital